1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and, more particularly, to a low color shift display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the side view of the display image may have the phenomenon of color difference and color shift, which is resulted from different optical RGB retardation. In order to solve the phenomenon of color difference and color shift, each sub-pixel, such as the green sub-pixel, the blue sub-pixel, and the red sub-pixel, in the pixel array of a display panel in current design is typically provided with several transistors, and a channel design value, i.e. a width-to-length (W/L) ratio, for the transistor in each sub-pixel is identical, which would affect the color shift performance of the display panel. With reference to FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), there are shown first and second measurement diagrams for a prior display panel including green sub-pixels, blue sub-pixels, and red sub-pixels, wherein the channel design value (W/L ratio) of the transistor in each sub-pixel is identical. As shown in the dashed box 11 of FIG. 1(A) illustrating a diagram of 64-128 gray levels vs. side view gamma, it can be seen that the green sub-pixel, the blue sub-pixel, and the red sub-pixel are in a divergence state. As shown in FIG. 1(B) illustrating a diagram of chromaticity vs. gray levels, by comparing the normal view of white color coordinate (Wx, Wy) with the side view thereof, it can be seen a significant difference in chromaticity between normal view and side view. When watching the gamma curves in side view, it is found that the red gamma curve is higher than the green gamma curve, the green gamma curve is higher than the blue curve and, when being converted into gray levels, there is a divergence in the 64-128 gray levels, resulting in an undesired yellowish effect.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a low color shift display panel for effectively preventing color difference and color shift from affecting the image quality.